


Breakfast in the Bookshop

by kamibanani



Series: Good Omens Prompt Drabbles [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamibanani/pseuds/kamibanani
Summary: Prompt fromlywinison tumblr:120. “He’s pampering me, let him be.”





	Breakfast in the Bookshop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lywinis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lywinis/gifts).



An acrid smell wafted out from the kitchenette, along with a tendril of grey smoke. Aziraphale coughed a little, before waving his hand and performing the smallest of miracles to clear the air.

“This is stupid,” Adam declared, lying across the davenport in boredom, flipping through one of the children’s books that had mysteriously appeared in Aziraphale’s shop. The Them had appeared in SoHo that morning, for reasons unknown, trooping inside A.Z. Fell & Co. Booksellers as if they had an inherent right to be there.

Crowley and Aziraphale had watched, jaws scraping the floor, as the Them spread out, poring over ancient volumes for “something interesting” at Adam’s instruction, their quiet morning interrupted by the eleven-year-old saviours of the world.

“Actually,” chimed in Wensleydale, “it is quite stupid.”

“Can’t you do actual magic?” Brian added, pulling down a dusty tome while balancing precariously on a chair. Aziraphale bit his lower lip as he surreptitiously kept the chair from toppling over under the child’s weight. “Why doesn’t he just _magic_ you some breakfast?”

“You’re all so _stupid_ ,” Pepper proclaimed, rolling her eyes. She had a pile of books nearby, opened to various passages she thought would be to Adam’s liking. “Obviously, he’s being romantic.”

Pepper turned to Aziraphale full of sympathy. “Boys are so stupid,” she said by way of apology. “Though, I wouldn’t want a man making breakfast for _me._ ”

A string of inappropriate words flew out of the kitchenette, along with more smoke.

“Still,” Adam insisted. “If he just used magic it would come out perfect, isn’t that better?”

Aziraphale and Pepper glanced at each other, and the angel felt an odd little spirit of kinship with the small girl as she shook her head.

“Hush now,” he murmured. “He’s pampering me, let him be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like this drabble, please be sure to check out my chaptered works too.


End file.
